


A Few More Hours (Not)

by adrift_me



Series: Old Light, New Light [13]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crimson Days, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Prompt Fill, Valentine's Day, this is silly and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: “Please?” the Guardian’s eyes say, and Crow can’t help a laugh.“A few more hours, and you’ll get it,” Crow says as Saladin’s hologram disappears and the comm clears of all noise.The Guardian is in a dire need of Crow kisses, damn the mask.
Relationships: Guardian/Crow, Guardian/Uldren Sov
Series: Old Light, New Light [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090106
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	A Few More Hours (Not)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little prompt fill that I got on tumblr, requesting Crow teasing the Guardian because Crow has to wear the mask and can't give kisses. But the Guardian kisses his neck instead :)
> 
> [Request prompts on tumblr!](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

Ever since the Crow has moved to the Tower, one thing has become excruciatingly difficult - finding moments to kiss the Guardian senseless. It was a much easier affair, hiding behind the crates all over the Tangled Shore or sitting on the misty islands of the Dreaming City. Even in the EDZ they would sneak to the most inconspicuous corners and make out until dizzy.

Here in the Tower all eyes are on the mysterious lightbearer Crow, and the Guardian becomes more and more disgruntled by such attention.

Crow finds it amusing. Glint finds it amusing, too. In fact, Crow thinks he could see just how far his teasing could take them, even if he regrets it.

“You need to wait until we are both off duty,” Crow says quietly, hiding a smirk behind a convenient mask, as he and the Guardian walk beside each other through a busy street. People stare, of course, either enamoured by Crow’s looks or by the presence of an infamous Guardian. “Osiris says that for now I have to keep the mask on. It’s just a few hours!”

Patience has never been the Guardian’s strongest side.

Crow swats the Guardian’s face away playfully as they turn around the corner into a narrow street, spared from attention for all of five seconds.

The day goes by, there are reports to receive. If only Crow had an attention span large enough to capture the Guardian’s needy looks and whatever Lord Saladin was just reporting! But the former is too amusing and the latter is too much.

“Please?” the Guardian’s eyes say, and Crow can’t help a laugh.

“A few more hours, and you’ll get it,” Crow says as Saladin’s hologram disappears and the comm clears of all noise.

But it seems the Guardian has other plans.

One stride, two, one hand in Crow’s hair and the Guardian’s lips find a lively artery on his neck, a spot so sensitive that Crow can’t help a needy sigh.

“You bastard,” he laughs, tipping his face, feeling the heat of his skin against the warm mask. “One way or another, mhm?”

The Guardian says nothing, savouring their reward against Crow’s neck.

Glint sighs in a devastating defeat, all too used to the Guardian’s delightful behaviour. And judging by Crow’s hazy smile, he is delighted, too.


End file.
